


the fourth moon

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bondage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moon nights are difficult enough for Atsushi as it is. He's mostly tame in werewolf form, but that's without taking his mating cycle into consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fourth moon

It's the fourth full moon of the year, and Tatsuya knows what that means. 

He has it marked on his calendar, he has alerts on his phone, and he has the next few days off work. He's noticed the signs of the approaching full moon in Atsushi's behaviour, these past few days. He's always been tactile with Tatsuya but it's increased now. He's possessive, always needing to wrap his arm around Tatsuya's waist whenever he's within reach. Resting his chin on Tatsuya's shoulder, or the top of his head, always having to be _near_ him, and while Tatsuya can't deny the fact that he enjoys it, he can't ignore what it means.

Full moon nights are difficult enough for Atsushi as it is. He's mostly tame in werewolf form, but that's without taking his mating cycle into consideration. 

Three times a year, the full moon coincides with the best time for werewolves to mate, and Atsushi isn't quite as good at dealing with that. 

Tatsuya doesn't like calling him _wild_ , because even as a werewolf, Atsushi has some control over what he's doing. It's just easier for him to give in to his instincts, and they've already made the mistake of keeping him loose during a mating moon once. Tatsuya had to lock Atsushi in the basement to avoid being bitten, and the damage he caused in his frustration still lingers in the furrowed claw marks along the wall and across the floor. 

This time, however, they're both prepared. It's still sometime in the middle of the afternoon when Atsushi lets Tatsuya lead him down to the basement. They've placed rugs on the floor, to provide as much comfort as possible. Tatsuya is afraid that it's not going to be very much, considering the rest of their plans, but Atsushi has assured him that it's okay. 

He does it again now, when he sees Tatsuya's hands faltering over the thick, heavy coil of chain.

"Tatsu-chin," he says softly, sitting against the wall of the basement, wearing nothing but an old pair of shorts that he's wiling to spare to the transformation. "I'll be fine. The chains won't hurt me, but my teeth _will_ hurt you." 

With a sigh, Tatsuya picks them up, listening to them clink against each other as he carries them over to where Atsushi is sitting. They've installed hooks in the wall, so Tatsuya can attach the chains to them. He winds them around Atsushi, keeping his arms bound behind his back, then locks them securely in place. 

"Is that too tight?" he asks warily, but Atsushi just shakes his head. 

"I'll be fine. Do the next bit."

Tatsuya hesitates. "Are you sure?"

"I don't think I'll break free, but in case I do, it'll be troublesome if we don't have another precaution in place."

Their other precaution, as Atsushi puts it, is a muzzle. It has leather straps, and enough space that when Atsushi transforms, it should fit him comfortably. Tatsuya presses a kiss to Atsushi's lips, taking a moment longer to savour it, before he pulls away and secures the muzzle into place. 

"Oh," he breathes, as he steps back and looks at Atsushi. 

Having Atsushi chained and muzzled sounded unpleasant to him in theory, but seeing it before him now is a different matter entirely, and Tatsuya averts his gaze, feeling his face growing warm.

Atsushi picks up on it immediately, though, because he's always especially perceptive to this sort of thing right before a mating moon. "Do you like what you see, Tatsu-chin? Is that why you're looking away?" 

"Have you had enough water?" Tatsuya asks, changing the subject. "You won't be able to drink with that muzzle on."

"I've had enough to eat and drink," Atsushi replies, his words muffled a little. "Thanks to you."

"Do you want me to leave you here to transform on your own?" Tatsuya asks, stepping closer and stroking his fingers through Atsushi's hair. "I know it's uncomfortable for you. I understand if you don't want me watching you."

"I want you here," Atsushi replies. "I don't want you out of my sight, Tatsu-chin."

Smiling, Tatsuya kisses the top of Atsushi's head and then walks over to the chair at the opposite end of the small room. "I'll be right here, then. There's a while left until sunset."

"I don't mind," Atsushi says, settling down and making himself comfortable. "I can wait."

Tatsuya snorts quietly, leaning back in his chair as well. He knows that Atsushi wouldn't be so patient around anyone else, but then again, there wouldn't be anyone else around Atsushi in a time like this. He's Tatsuya's. No one else can take care of him in the same way.

Especially during a mating moon.

Atsushi starts shifting positions little as the daylight begins to die out, with the transformation drawing nearer. His discomfort is obvious, and Tatsuya gets up, walking over.

"Don't," Atsushi warns, leaning back immediately.

"You're bound and muzzled," Tatsuya points out, resting his hand on top of Atsushi's head. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Tatsuya," Atsushi says, more seriously this time. "If I found a way to hurt you, even with all of this…"

"Okay," Tatsuya replies, stepping backwards until he's out of reach. "Do you feel better now?"

"I feel awful," Atsushi grumbles. His skin is shining with sweat, even though it's fairly cool down in the basement. There's a faint glow to his eyes that's growing brighter with each passing moment. "I think the sun is setting."

Tatsuya lifts his head to look out of the small window, confirming Atsushi's suspicions with a low hum. He can see the sun sinking into the horizon, and the sky is always so quick to darken afterwards.

It's all Atsushi needs for the transformation to begin.

He starts with a low, pained grunt. Tatsuya has to resist the urge to move closer, hovering just out of reach and watching as Atsushi's body bends and changes, slowly reshaping itself. His skin is replaced with thick black fur, and a stripe of purple down his back, the same colour as his hair. The muzzle fits him perfectly, and the slack that was there in the chains when Atsushi was in human form is gone now. Tatsuya is relieved to note that they aren't cutting into Atsushi, but then press against him firmly enough that they'll be able to keep him right where he is.

"There," Tatsuya breathes, once the transformation is complete. He carefully steps forward, waiting to see if Atsushi will growl at him, pleased when it doesn't happen. "You're done. How do you feel?"

Atsushi whines softly in reply and strains against the chains, trying to get closer to Tatsuya. With a quiet chuckle, Tatsuya strokes a hand through his fur. Atsushi licks his fingers, then nuzzles against him. He presses his muzzle right against the curve of Tatsuya's neck, nosing at it, sniffing at it through the leather.

"You're scenting me," Tatsuya realises with a smile.

Atsushi nuzzles against him again. He's sitting on his hind legs, and Tatsuya fits easily between them, wrapping his arms around Atsushi's body to hold him close. Atsushi noses down Tatsuya's neck, tugging gently at the collar of Tatsuya's shirt. 

"Off?" Tatsuya asks, and he supposes that it's only fair. Atsushi isn't wearing anything; the shorts he was wearing before have torn with the transformation.

Atsushi waits as Tatsuya pull his shirt off, before leaning in to press his muzzle against the bare skin. The tries to lick out with his tongue, and it slips through the straps of his muzzle, wet and rough against Tatsuya's skin.

Jerking away with surprise, Tatsuya laughs. "That tickles, Atsushi."

Looking up at him, Atsushi does it again, slower this time, deliberate, careful to find the gaps in his muzzle and get his tongue through. His rough tongue tickles across Tatsuya's skin again, but the sensation it leaves behind this time is something different to before.

"Atsushi," he breathes out, resting his hand on the stripe of purple fur at the top of Atsushi's head.

There's another reason that Atsushi has been bound and muzzled this time. It's not just about keeping Tatsuya safe.

He steps back, looking down between Atsushi's legs, where the pink tip of his cock is peeking out of its sheath. He licks his lips, kneeling down in front of Atsushi and reaching for it. He uses one hand to massage Atsushi's sheath and the other to stroke the length of his cock as it slowly slides out. The air is suddenly thick with the smell of Atsushi's arousal, and Tatsuya is no stranger to it. Not when Atsushi is a human, and not when he's a wolf, either.

"Look at you," Tatsuya murmurs, and he's glad that Atsushi can't move, because he wants to take his time with this.

He's never touched Atsushi's cock in wolf form before. He's seen it before; very briefly, during the last mating moon. Atsushi was wild then, desperate to mount him, and Tatsuya knows that urgency will return to him again soon. Hopefully, before that, he can explore the texture of it.

Tatsuya likes how warm Atsushi's cock feels in his hand, and how wet it already is. He slides his fingers down, over the smooth bumps, until he reaches Atsushi's knot. He sucks in a deep breath, spreading his fingers around it, feeling its girth. He squeezes gently, and Atsushi growls at the back of his throat, straining against his bonds, with the same desperation that Tatsuya remembers from last time.

"Gentle," Tatsuya murmurs, stroking his fingers around Atsushi's length again. There's nothing Atsushi can do with the chains holding him down anyway, and Tatsuya smiles, pressing a kiss to the end of Atsushi's muzzle.

His fingers slide easier with each drop of precome that spills down Atsushi's length, and Tatsuya loves the way it feels between his hands. He can't wait to find out what it feels like inside him.

Atsushi whines as Tatsuya lets go, trying to tug against the chains to lean forward. Tatsuya hushes him, reaching over to where he'd left a bottle of lube for himself earlier, for this exact reason. Atsushi falls silent, watching him.

"That's right," Tatsuya murmurs, undoing his pants and stepping out of them. He so flushed that he doesn't even feel cold without his clothes. He pours the lube into his hand, stepping closer to Atsushi again.

He steadies himself with one hand resting on Atsushi's shoulder, reaching behind himself. He already prepared himself before they came down here, and he slides two fingers in easily, before adding a third. Atsushi is restless beneath him, growling eagerly, his tail brushing against the wall behind him as it wags.

Tatsuya stretches himself open on four fingers, before he grabs the lube and pours it onto Atsushi's cock, making it even slicker. Atsushi throws his head back with a deep growl as Tatsuya sinks down onto his cock.

The stretch feels amazing, and Tatsuya whimpers softly as he takes as much as he can, before lifting himself back up. Atsushi shifts underneath him, with what limited movement he has, trying to make Tatsuya more comfortable. With a smile, Tatsuya straddles him, guiding Atsushi's cock into him again.

It's a lot to take, even without the knot. His cock is thicker than it is in human form, but Tatsuya likes that. He clings onto handfuls of fur, fucking himself down onto Atsushi's cock with small thrusts. 

By the time he's relaxed enough around Atsushi to take more, the impatience is back. Atsushi can't thrust into Tatsuya, and he growls with frustration, tossing his head, bumping his muzzle against Tatsuya's shoulder to urge him on. Tatsuya moves faster, rolling his hips, taking more of Atsushi's cock until he can feel the knot at his entrance.

Atsushi whimpers, his entire body trembling underneath Tatsuya's.

"I want your knot," Tatsuya whispers, reaching behind him to take hold of it. "I know you want it too. You want to bury this in me. You want to pretend you're filling me up with your puppies, don't you?"

With a low needy sound, Atsushi nuzzles against Tatsuya again. If he could speak in this form, Tatsuya is certain that he'd be begging for it.

It's a shame that Atsushi can't speak when he's a wolf.

Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself, Tatsuya pushes Atsushi's knot into himself. It's a slight stretch for now, but Tatsuya knows that there's more to come. He holds onto Atsushi with one hand, jerking himself off with the other. He comes with a low moan, clenching down around Atsushi, who follows soon after.

"Yes," Tatsuya gasps out, as Atsushi spills inside him, his knot beginning to swell. It makes Tatsuya shudder with pleasure, tightening his grip on Atsushi's fur. "That's it. I want you to fill me up, Atsushi."

The knot keeps swelling, and Tatsuya is gasping with it, trembling, tears at the corners of his eyes. Atsushi nuzzles against him with concern, and Tatsuya shakes his head.

"It's fine," he whispers. "It feels so good, Atsushi."

The knot is throbbing inside him, leaving Tatsuya feeling warm and full. Letting out a shaky breath, he presses a hand to his stomach, feeling the way it bulges. "I wish you could feel just how full I am."

He rests his head against Atsushi, content in the fact that they're joined together. He jerks himself off again slowly, shuddering and spilling against Atsushi's fur, before he finally feels the knot going back down.

Atsushi's cock slides out of him, spilling come all the way down Tatsuya's thighs. He moans at the feeling, turning around and getting on his hands and knees, just so Atsushi can see as he spreads himself open, letting more come slide out of him.

He's covered in sweat and come, still panting for breath as he wipes himself down with a towel he left down here. He's pleased to note that Atsushi looks satisfied, his cock back in its sheath. Climbing onto his lap, Tatsuya presses a kiss to Atsushi's fur and makes himself comfortable. Perhaps Atsushi will want to go again, and Tatsuya can try sucking him off. Or perhaps this will be enough to last him until the morning.

Either way, Tatsuya is happy to be here with Atsushi, and to help him in whichever way he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello I'm back with more monster porn. If you've ever wanted monster porn for your sports anime ship, now is your chance to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiyala).


End file.
